The present invention relates to a watch having a sensor for sensing an environmental condition such as hydraulic pressure and atmospheric temperature.
In a conventional watch having a sensor, the sensor is mounted on a watch case or on a shield for shielding a dial, so that the sensor is projected from the surface of the shield or the watch case. There is a case that the projected sensor deteriorates the appearance of the watch.
Japanese Patent Application laid-Open 56-19480 discloses a watch having a sensor wherein the sensor is mounted on a back of the watch, so that the sensor is not exposed when worn on a wrist. In such a watch, there may occur a problem that a detecting portion of the sensor is blocked by a surface of a wet suit or skin of the wrist to prevent water from flowing to the sensor, rendering the detection of hydraulic pressure impossible.